Organic light emitting devices (OLEDs) age when they conduct current. As a result of this aging, the input voltage that an OLED requires in order to generate a given current increases over time. Similarly, the amount of current required to emit a given luminance also increases with time, as OLED efficiency decreases.
Because OLEDs in pixels on different areas of a display panel are driven differently, these OLEDs age or degrade differently and at different rates, which can lead to visible differences and non-uniformities between pixels on a given display panel.
An aspect of the disclosed subject matter improves display technology by effectively detecting non-uniformities and/or degradation in displays, particularly light emitting displays, and allowing for quick and accurate compensation to overcome the non-uniformities and/or degradation. Another aspect relates to cleaning common unwanted signals from pixel measurements for pixel parameter extraction.